How it Ended
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: This is how it ended, how cronus had defeated them... one of the heroes is telling this story. Rated T: just to be safe... incase.


This isn't inspired by SJ3GIRL's Paradox story but had this idea for a very long time ago; just wondered how it was like and it's not like it's the younger selves meeting their older selves but this is really a story that takes place in the future… where it will be gone badly. Oh and I didn't copy it from Nude Mania's (if I got the name correctly) story "Seed…" something like that, I didn't steal anything from that story.

Read and Review so you can tell me if it's quite good and if I did it properly.

* * *

This is how it ended the world has started to shatter and getting it ruled by Cronus, what's funny is that he never has mentioned the name "Jay" never again after Jay has died, he has suffered so much after Cronus has deeply slashed him through the heart, Jay hasn't had the time to mouthed 'I love you' to Theresa before he has passed on to Elysian Fields, leaving me and my five friends behind and getting defeat by Cronus, no not by death but by giving up to him, minus me who just wanted to go on but I had no weapons to use and with tears I just had to let it go and when I spun around to face my friends I saw that my three male friends wanted to go with their girlfriends which one of them their girlfriend was the hunter of the group, filled with tears Atlanta just had collapsed on Archie and cry while the god of time has started to laugh and disappear in thin air while somewhere in New Olympia it has exploded, a young beautiful girl has suddenly appeared with tears in her eyes, "So it's over?"

"Yes, my sweet cousin. It is over" I said as my eyes got misty by every minute, falling on my knees I started to cry with my friends surrounding me as they did a tight hug, my cousin has also joined the 'Hug' group and looked upon the sky of what was going to happen next. Then this was the night that Odie and Herry has disappeared to have some privacy alone and to make-out, they were so heartbroken at the thought of working for Cronus and then leaving their lovers forever making me wonder if I would be working for Cronus which I later denied and will die as a hero if I wanted to but Cronus didn't kill me, he could've had but he didn't instead he has killed innocent people in New Olympia which this was then after Theresa has vanished in thin air which was after never seen again, my other four friends has disappeared as well and by leaving my cousin and Calypso heartbroken which after nine months to be exact they each had beautiful girls who had received their father's personalities and characterises which this has made Marissa and Calypso smile weakly as a tear has slipped down their cheek. We never knew what happened to Archie, Herry, Odie and Atlanta, it was like if they were banned or vanquished from New Olympia, I never knew how to use proper things like that it has happen too quickly and too quick for Jay to die. The two little girls were born in a cave that Cronus hasn't found out yet but as it was our home for a little while because now Cronus has four ninjas who serves him and that Marissa told me quietly for not upsetting Calypso and the children bombing with questions of who were these people, that the ninjas were Archie, Herry, Odie and Atlanta while I simply shook my head and said that it wouldn't be impossible because they have disappeared a long time ago and she just shrugs it off. There are times I think the ninjas are Archie, Herry, Odie and Atlanta but I just can't approve it, it hurts so much when I think about it; their laughter, their smiles, their friendships towards Jay, Theresa and me, it just hurts while I think about them thinking that my cousin would be right about being the four ninjas.

* * *

One cold day in November we were switched locations because Marissa had once a dream that the four ninjas has found the cave and had captured us making and then getting killed by Cronus and when she has told us which date it was we had panicked and left directly. Sirens were heard in New Olympia, and when we no longer were seeing the city we just ran and went deeper in the woods but a short moment later we heard something or someone just following us as we turned around we saw three people staring at us; a little boy with his hair in a cowlick style which it directly hit me as he reminded me of Archie except his hair colour was like Atlanta's, a woman with blond hair and nearly white with tanned skin had red marks on her body while the other one had a camera in her hands, looking puzzled I had asked, "Who are you?"

"Can't remember me and Cassie?" asked the white-blond girl who looked slightly irritated. Why of course. I remember now Cassie who kept wanted the truth about the seven heroes who would've defeat Cronus and as for the other one it was the girl I dated before I turned three of my friends into gold.

"Oh yes I do but I never had a chance to know your name" I said, flushing at her appearance, the blond-white girl simply rolled her eyes, "That's because you were too in love with yourself at that time. My name is Lillian Jones"

"Who is that little boy?" asked Calypso, stepping in front of the boy who looked scared and hid behind Cassie, Lillian who had smiled, "This is Alec Anderson, son of Atlanta Raison and Archie Anderson"

That made my eyes widen as I stared deeply into Lillian's eyes and frowned, "I never knew those two had a child together"

"Well it's because they had conceived him before they had turned into…" Lillian stammered, her lip quivering, "n-n-n-ninjas"

I turned to my cousin with a horrified look on my face, "So you were telling me the truth Marissa"

Marissa had smirked and they we were going to run until four ninjas had stopped us and one of them who had a deeper voice said, "Where are you going, you shall not leave this place and disobey lord Cronus"

"Herry please… let us go, we summon you four to let us go, we know that deep inside you four are still the young adults that we have knew" my cousin has sobbed on the deeper voiced male who looked irritated and just shoved her aside and said in a harsh tone, "We will not listen to your commands, we only listen to Cronus' commands"

Marissa was standing up slowly as she approached Herry again and wrapped her arms around him and kisses him where his lips was supposed to be and then parted away from him, "Look what you are doing to yourself, honey. We conceived a daughter together and…"

"Yeah, same with you Odie" said Calypso through clenched teeth and quickly did a peck on the nose that was covered, "We conceived a daughter six and ½ years ago, you can't be throwing your life away"

This has made the four ninjas removed the part that were covering mostly almost all of the face and all of the hair and they smiled through tears, Herry who had wrapped an arm around Marissa's waist, "You were right, we should've never had to work for him but we did it and if we leave our current job we die"

Marissa has started to cry on his shoulder, leaving me Lillian and Cassie with open mouths while we took a glance at Calypso crying in Odie's arms, now that Archie and Atlanta had a chance to see their son once again they smiled and gave him hugs and kisses while they were saying 'We will always love you' and with a grin Archie walked up to me as he held his hand while I shook it, "We will sure appreciate that you take great care of Alec for me and Atlanta"

"Sure will" I said with a smile on my face, turning around I saw Herry and Odie holding their daughters laughing while their girlfriends were smiling at that happy moment but it didn't last too long because we had to go, the reason was because we heard Cronus' yell my four friends' names and with tears they said good-bye and went back to New Olympia, leaving us going in another place that Cronus won't try to find us that easily, we don't know when but we will think while we run…

* * *

Ten years later has passed and Cronus has finally rule the world of all countries and cities… and even small towns he controlled them but it's quite too bad we are missing that because us, the remaining adults that were the ones free from Cronus has died, me and my cousin have passed on to Elysian Fields, Calypso became a constant, Cassie and Lillian has went in heaven leaving the children run in a safe place and where someday they might find Theresa for me, all that me and Marissa are hearing right now are Jay's mourning by saying it's all his fault but were waiting for the others to come and join us to see Cronus ruin the world.


End file.
